fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
My Shiny Teeth and Me
|image= ShinyTeeth-400.jpg |caption= |band= Chip Skylark |episode= Boys in the Band, Shiny Teeth |performed= |genre= Pop |runtime= 2:00 |before= Real and Scary |after=Find Your Voice |video= }} My Shiny Teeth and Me was Chip Skylark's first hit song featured in The Fairly OddParents!. It was first heard in "Boys in the Band" on the radio. Its music video was produced in the episode, "Shiny Teeth". Lyrics Chip Skylark: When I'm feeling lonely Sad as I can be All by myself on an uncharted island in an endless sea. What makes me happy Fills me up with glee Those bones in my jaw They don't have a flaw My shiny teeth and me! My shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars in space My shiny teeth that sparkle add beauty to my face My shiny teeth that glisten just like a Christmas tree! You know they walk a mile just to see me smile (whoo!) My shiny teeth and me. (Shiny teeth, shiny teeth) Yes, they're oh so perfect, So white and pearly brush, gargle and rinse A Couple breath mints My shiny teeth and me My shiny teeth so awesome, just like my favorite song. My shiny teeth I floss 'em, so they'll grow to be real strong (He's got really shiny teeth!) My shiny teeth, I love them! And they all love me. (Ahhhahhhh) Why should I talk to you, when I've got thirty-two (woo!) Shiny teeth and me (shiny teeth, shiny teeth) shiny teeth and me (shiny teeth shiny teeth) My shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars in space My shiny teeth that sparkle add beauty to my face (He's got really shiny teeth!) My shiny teeth that glisten, just like a Christmas tree (ahhhhahhhh) You know they walk a mile just to see me smile (woo!) My shiny teeth and me (shiny teeth, shiny teeth) My shiny teeth and me (shiny teeth, shiny teeth) My shiny teeth and me With glee (with glee) Now (now) (To Be Complete) Appearances *Boys in the Band *Information Stupor Highway *Shiny Teeth *Mind Over Magic *Fairy Friends & Neighbors! *Future Lost *Fairy Idol *When Nerds Collide! *Birthday Bashed! *School of Crock Trivia * This is the most common song in the series sung by Chip Skylark. It made a short appearance at the end of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide. * During "Birthday Bashed", Chip Skylark sang a birthday song for Timmy but it followed the same beat as this song. * The song is also played at the end of the episode, Mind Over Magic. * You can hear an instrumental version of this song in the episodes: "Information Stupor Highway", "Fairy Friends and Neighbors" and "School of Crock". * The song is mentioned and a bit of it is played in episode, Boys In The Band with some lyrics skipped; after "Sad as I can be..." it skips to the line "Brush, gargle and rinse..." * The song is played on the episode, Future Lost. * The instrumental version of this song can be heard at the end of School of Crock. Category:Songs